russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC shows fighting spirit in battle of networks
March 3, 2014 Marlo Mortel, Janella Salvador, Francis Magundayao, Sue Ramirez, Khalil Ramos, Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga are becoming the stars in IBC's very first teen drama every Sunday afternoon Friends 4Ever. As the third challenger in the race for television supremacy, IBC-13 appears to have been doing much better than its competitors expected. We notice, therefore, that both ABS-CBN and GMA-7 have been fielding more innovative teleseryes and fantaseryes as well as game shows, reality and interview programs. We recently tuned in on IBC-13 every Sunday afternoon with a concept that reminded us of the revival teen dramas in the 90's are T.G.I.S. from GMA-7’became a Filipino pioneer in the teen-oriented drama genre and another one is Gimik from ABS-CBN, the two of rival teen series aimed at younger audience. Now, the revival is that IBC-13's Friends 4Ever which is featuring a newest batch of today's hottest teen stars of this generation, and recently aired last March 2 every Sunday from 3 p.m. to 4 p.m. Be Careful With My Heart star Janella Salvador known as Nikki, she's is going to IBC as her first project for the very first fantaserye Janella in Wonderland, Janella played the lead character as Nikki Santiago, a 15-year old teenage girl and a cutie classmate sweetheart in high school through school uniform. Marlo Mortel who is also a love-team partner Janella, which is played as Nicolo from Be Careful With My Heart, will team-up with Janella for the very first teen drama known as Nicolo Angelo "Nic-Nic" Cortez. Launching the showbiz careers like Sue Ramirez, Khalil Ramos, Francs Magundayao and the alumni of Superstar Circle are Liza Soberano as Sandra Reyes and Diego Loyzaga as David Domingo. Before Friends 4Ever, we've seen several youth-oriented shows in the past like Bagets, T.G.I.S., Gimik, Click, Tabing Ilog, G-Mik, Berks, Tween Hearts, Growing Up and recently Luv U and Teen Gen. In an interview with the press, IBC Entertainment TV head Laurenti Dyogi admitted it would be difficult audience about feel-good viewing habits, especially since they are coming across as the new kid on the block. He mentioned Janella in Wonderland as the initial venture of trend-setting fantaserye to attract viewership that made in 7:45 p.m. timeslot, respectively as part of IBC's primetime programming. Janella plays the title role as Janella, a 15-year old girl turning good a a mermaid tale under the sea as the Princess of the Sea where she rule the island, at home, school and the underwater sea about mermaids and sea creatures. She's a classmate from high school who she wearing a school uniform and a teenager when she learns a family secret: she's a mermaid! Janella and her dolphin friend Zuma set off on an undersea adventure to rescue from Oceana. After the launching of Friends 4Ever, we would surmise that the sequestered TV station is now more feel good with their product. Laurenti must have settled for the teen drama every Sunday featuring future teen stars. Since IBC-13 already established about "boy-meets-girl" theme and became Kapinoy Talent Center prior to Friends 4Ever’s premiere when you were in high school by using school uniforms. The series became very popular among young viewers and the clamor of its stars grew whose dominated the teenage actors; in particular, MarNella (Marlo and Janella), SueLil (Sue and Khalil) and LizGo (Liza and Diego) are the established love teams.